1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rigid insulative panels.
More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for fabricating insulative panels.
In a further aspect, the instant invention concerns method and apparatus for forming an insulative panel or structure having a partitioned envelope containing granular loose fill insulative material.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,839 issued to Byers, Feb. 29, 1944, discloses an insulating blanket of a flexible type which may be rolled for transportation purposes. The insulating blanket is rolled up and placed in cartons after it leaves the machine on which it is fabricated. Byers insulating blanket is not a rigid structure. It is formed of pockets fabricated of material so as to make the length of the walls of the pockets variable in length. Neither are the pockets of Byers uniformly sized. The pockets have walls which are flexible so as to permit variations in the amount of insulating material which may be emplaced therein. Specifically, the patent discloses that the walls of the pockets shall be corrugated to allow for variations in length thereof. The Byers reference teaches that insulation material may be formed into bodies which may be placed in the flexible walled pocket of the insulating blanket as the insulation blanket is fabricated.
Further, the insulating material of Byers is of a type which will readily retain its position. This precludes the use of the efficient granular loose fill insulation well known in the prior art but which, until now, has been limited in its use to pneumatic or poured application in horizontal installations. This is readily apparent in that the Byers reference discloses that it is not essential that there be complete closure of the ends of the flexible pockets in which the bodies of insulating material are emplaced. The more efficient loose fill insulating material is of a type which is granular and can pass through a screen, and thus, it would be impracticable to use such granular loose fill material in the flexible insulating blanket disclosed by Byers.
Patent application, Ser. No. 937,266 discloses a rigid insulation panel especially adapted for use with granular loose fill insulative material. The structure includes an envelope divided into a plurality of partitioned compartments by laterally extending panels. Each compartment is filled with insulative material, such as treated ground paper.
Briefly, as set forth in greater detail in the above identified patent application, the use of treated ground paper offers numerous advantages as an insulative material. Especially noted is the increased insulative value over conventional material, and the attendant energy savings. Also, the use of ground paper, being manufactured from recycled waste material, is conservative of natural resources.
Proper packaging of granular loose fill insulative material, such as ground paper, into an expediently usable insulative batt has defined solution by the prior art. The teachings of patent application, Ser. No. 927,266, provides a resolution to the problem. Not set forth in the application, however, is apparatus or method by which to produce the novel insulative panel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a rigid insulative panel.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a method of producing an insulative structure, including granular loose fill insulative material.
And another object of the invention is to provide apparatus in which the method can be practiced.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a method for producing a granular loose fill material filled insulative panel that is relatively unaffected by settling of the material.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a method of producing an insulative panel, having partitioned rigid compartments within the insulative panel.
And still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for forming an accordion fold sheet and wrapping the accordian fold sheet in an envelope to form a rigid panel.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of an apparatus which will fill said envelope with a controlled quantity of granular loose fill material to form a rigid insulative panel.
And a further object of the invention is to provide apparatus and method for closing the envelope after filling.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus which will fabricate a rigid insulative panel in accordance with variable methods.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple method of producing a rigid insulative panel.
And still a further object of this invention is the provision of an apparatus which is adapted to be operated manually, or alternately include automatic features.
And yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in accordance with the foregoing which is relatively uncomplicated and which is readily operable without special skills.